


То, что держит тебя на плаву

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hearing Impaired Clint Barton, Het, M/M, Post-Mission, Rule 63, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В четырёх самостоятельных вселенных агент (Наташа | Николай) Романофф остаётся ночевать у агента (Клинта | Крис) Бартон(а) после тяжёлой и неприятной миссии.</p><p>(Иными словами: три вариации на тему <a href="http://lurkmore.to/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BE_63">правила 63</a> + канон)</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/568330">keeping your head above water</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key">ashen_key</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что держит тебя на плаву

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [keeping your head above water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568330) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



> **Примечания автора:** Хотя об этом не говорится прямо или подробно, в этом фике рассматриваются последствия миссии, включавшей в себя сексуальную ситуацию в лучшем случае обоюдного сомнительного согласия. Написано на промпт: "три альтернативные вселенные: (1) персонаж А другого пола относительно канона; (2) персонаж Б другого пола относительно канона; (3) оба персонажа другого пола относительно канона". Я изменила порядок и добавила эпизод, где канонический пол персонажей сохранён, из соображений завершённости. Женская ипостась Клинта носит имя Крис, сокращённо от Кристи; мужскую ипостась Наташи зовут Николай; он называет себя Колей, но Клинт|Крис обычно зовёт его Ником.

Коля плеснул водой на лицо и выпрямился, вытираясь; полотенце царапало кожу. Умывание холодной водой не помогло — как, впрочем, не помог и горячий душ. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя…  
«Николай Альянович Романов, прекрати».  
Он подчинился собственному приказу и сосредоточился на дыхании: медленно вдохнуть, потом так же медленно выдохнуть. Внимание переключилось с лёгких вовне: мышцы, кожа, синяк, расцветающий на левом боку, ноющие костяшки правой руки. Ему было тридцать два, всего тридцать два, но за всё, через что пришлось пройти его телу, приходилось платить.  
Нет, опять слишком метафорично. Возвращаемся на физический уровень, к «здесь и сейчас».  
Губа была рассечена; от улыбки ранка начинала ныть — что было странно, потому что он не улыбался. Разве что только сейчас — хищной ухмылкой, просто чтобы доказать себе, что он ещё это может. Нос, впрочем, не пострадал, спасибо никакой меткости охранников. Надо бы побриться. Стоит побриться.  
Коля просто набросил рубашку Клинта и вышел в гостиную.  
Клинт поднял голову от гитары, когда Коля плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван, но ничего не сказал, только бросил на него озабоченный взгляд. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Коля вёл себя так уж непредсказуемо. Лёгкая улыбка в качестве приветствия, вместо крепкого поцелуя; то, как он двигался — держась рядом с Клинтом, но не прикасаясь к нему. Старые джинсы — обычное дело, когда он оставался у Клинта после миссии — какой бы эта миссия ни была — а вот одолженная рубашка…  
Коля был предсказуем — иными словами, у него имелись определённые ритуалы, к которым он прибегал по завершении операции; а что дурного в мелких ритуалах, если они помогают зализать раны и прийти в себя.  
— Тайскую или пиццу, Ник? — спросил Клинт, доиграв.  
Ещё одна ритуальная формальность.  
— Тайскую.  
Он всегда выбирал тайскую кухню. На короткий миг он подумал, не предложить ли индийскую — но это было бы отступлением от схемы, чего, в его нестабильном состоянии, следовало избегать, проявив профессиональную сознательность. Коля съехал вниз по дивану, без всякого изящества раскинув руки и ноги, протестуя против «сознательности».  
— Эй, — сказал Клинт, осторожно дотрагиваясь до Колиного плеча. Прикосновение было знакомым — и предугадываемым — поэтому в ответ Коля только склонил голову на бок, глядя на товарища.  
— Заказывай ты, — сказал Коля с тенью улыбки. Губе было больно, но Клинт улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Как скажешь, — откликнулся он и встал за телефоном.  
Они оба видели «Принцессу-невесту»; Клинт особенно не деликатничал. Но Коля был благодарен ему за это, так же как был благодарен за право на предсказуемость, за то, что Клинт понимал, что это значит, за «Крепкого орешка» после обеда из тайского ресторана, за возможность в конечном счёте устроиться у Клинта под боком и почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Коля медленно выдохнул, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том, чтобы расслабиться — потому что здесь, с этим человеком, он мог себе это позволить.

*  
Ника не было, когда Крис проснулась. Когда она перевернулась, его половина кровати уже остыла, а производимый им шум, если вообще имел место, был слишком тихим, чтобы она могла расслышать его без слухового аппарата. После недолгого колебания, она сначала надела слуховой аппарат, а потом стала искать джинсы. Учитывая настроение Ника, будет лучше, если она сможет его слышать как следует.  
Выйдя, она нашла Ника на кухне — он стоял, опираясь на стол, и сжимал в ладонях кружку с чаем. Рыжие волосы остались взъерошенными со сна, а ноги были босыми — но, если обычно в половине шестого утра она заставала его без рубашки, сейчас верхнюю половину тела надёжно прикрывала выцветшая футболка.  
Кроме того, он так до сих пор и не побрился, но, учитывая нервную энергию, продолжавшую перекатываться под кожей, его настроение в любом случае не располагало к поцелуям.  
— Коля, — сказала она, и он встретил её взгляд, прежде чем вздёрнуть бровь.  
— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил он, и она покачала головой.  
— Ты не шумишь. — Она прошла мимо него, чтобы сделать себе кофе, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не дотронуться до него. Не то чтобы она любила тискаться по поводу и без, но мимолётного, ненавязчивого физического контакта, который они обычно делили, всё равно не хватало. Но так рано утром и в таком настроении любые нарушения личного пространства должны были исходить от него. — Пойдёшь со мной бегать?  
— М-м-м, — ответил он, обращаясь к своему чаю. — Мысль неплохая. — Он скосил глаза в сторону, находя её взглядом. — Длинный круг или короткий?  
— Короткий.  
— А, осторожничаешь, на старости лет.  
— Заткнись, Романофф, — отозвалась Крис, и он ухмыльнулся, несмотря на разбитую нижнюю губу. Выглядел он — для себя — хреново, но усмешка была хищной, красивой и до боли знакомой. Но по-хорошему, подумала Крис. А потом подумала: «Щенок»; сейчас было ещё слишком рано, чтобы вспоминать, что иногда рядом с ним она чувствовала себя древней старухой. — Я хотела предложить погулять в зоопарке перед ланчем, если захочешь…  
Секунду он выглядел удивлённым, а потом что-то в его лице расслабилось.  
— Я… не против зоопарка, — ответил Ник. — Но только если там будут выдры.  
— Специально для тебя будут.  
Такой ответ Ника удовлетворил; удовольствие на его лице отразилось скорее лёгкой тенью, чем ещё одной откровенной улыбкой. Потом он слегка прищурился, склоняя голову.  
— И я реквизирую кухню.  
— Ладно, — ответила Крис с усмешкой. — _Mi casa es su casa_.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, учитывая, что ужин буду готовить я.  
— Я преисполнена коварства, — ответила она, с притворной скромностью опуская ресницы. Ник фыркнул, покачал головой и отпил свой чай.

*  
Сходить в зоопарк Сан-Диего было со стороны Крис замечательной идеей, решила Наташа, опершись на ограждение и наблюдая за выдрами. Она достала один из своих любимых сарафанов (жёлтого — яркого, «вырви глаз», жёлтого цвета) и коричневые сапоги до колена на идеальном каблуке. Сапоги заодно скрывали небритые ноги; бриться у неё голове означало «прихорашиваться», и хотя ей нравилось видеть себя желанной в глазах Крис, она ещё не настолько пришла в себя, чтобы стремиться быть сексуальной.  
Я не стану об этом думать, сказала она себе и заставила мысли вернуться к ограждению мостика, в которое упирались руки, к визгу выдр, гоняющих обезьян по вольеру, к осязаемому теплу Крис рядом с собой.  
А потом её разобрал смех: одна из болотных мартышек ухитрилась прокатиться у выдры на спине.  
— Крис, — позвала она, указывая на мартышку.  
— Что… ха! — Крис засмеялась, отбрасывая с лица волосы. Она оставила их распущенными не случайно; обычно она собирала их в практичный хвост. Сейчас это был знак, что она расслаблена, что «опасности нет». Это означало «эй, Нат, всё в порядке», и смех Крис звучал не громко, но в нём не было признаков страха, зато был восторг.  
Наташа легонько толкнула её плечом, всё ещё слишком бдительно следя за окружающей обстановкой, чтобы отключить ту часть сознания, которая высчитывала: было ли это жестом подруги или подружки. Учитывая, что Крис надела приталенную рубашку, а волосы распустила, образ её вышел мягче, более женственным, чем обычно — и не так контрастировал с Наташиными формами и сарафаном. Наверное, подруги.  
«Да пошли они все», — подумала она и на мгновение прижалась к плечу Крис сильнее.  
— Есть хочешь?  
— Пока нет, но это, скорее всего, ненадолго. Пожелания?  
— «Трихаус кафе»? — Наташа улыбнулась. Разбитая губа болела уже совсем не так сильно.  
— Давай. — На губах Крис появилась ироническая усмешка. — Тут же пройти всего ничего.  
Улыбка Наташи стала шире — и губа по-прежнему не болела.  
— Я же на каблуках, и я не жалуюсь.  
— Нат, — с суровой серьёзностью откликнулась Крис, — я видела твою коллекцию. Никто не имеет права жаловаться на пешие прогулки, имея столько обуви на каблуках. Потому что ты ненормальная.  
Наташа прикрыла рот ладонью, изображая шок — и одновременно оглядываясь вокруг. Будний день, школьный день, пасмурный день — народу совсем не так много, как могло бы быть.  
— Наперегонки.  
Крис слегка подняла брови над солнечными очками, и Наташа чувствовала, как она задумчиво щурится за тёмными стёклами.  
— Куда?  
— Пока не догонишь, — откликнулась Наташа с милейшей улыбкой, которой — и она это знала — Крис не верила никогда: потому что выросла в цирке и потому что знала Наташу. Но соревноваться она всё равно обожала, и потому, когда Наташа отступила, развернулась и рванулась с места, ей не требовалось оборачиваться, чтобы знать — Крис бросилась вслед за ней.

*  
« _Mi casa es su casa_ », — сказал Клинт Наташе утром, и он не шутил. Она, конечно, знала и так, но он сделал это в основном для того, чтобы проверить, улыбнётся ли она. Она улыбнулась, так что он засчитывал себе в этом пункте победу. Да и было что-то в её умении устроиться, как дома — хотя сейчас все его мысли на этот счёт касались в основном желания присоединиться к ней и вздремнуть. Но места на диване не осталось — она заняла его весь, с поистине кошачьим искусством, а ему надо было заполнить отчёты. Работа из дома, к сожалению, всё равно подразумевала работу, несмотря на вылазки в зоопарк.  
Но учитывая, как Наташа держала дистанцию вчера, когда переступила его порог — и как смеялась в зоопарке сегодня, когда он поймал её за руку, он готов был пожертвовать дневным сном и потратить это время на рапорты.  
С своего места за обеденным столом (с ноутбуком и обязательной кружкой холодного кофе) Клинт всё отлично видел, когда вдруг в воздух взлетела подушка и с дивана поднялась встрёпанная со сна Наташа.  
— Я прикрыла глаза всего на минутку, — объявила она, проводя рукой по смятым волосам.  
— Как минимум, — согласился он и просто улыбнулся, когда она посмотрела на него в упор. Она что-то неразборчиво пробурчала, встала и пошла на кухню. Поставила чайник, проверила замаринованную курицу в холодильнике («Это будет эксперимент», — сказала она во время готовки, чрезмерно щедрой рукой добавляя в маринад чили; Клинт решил проявить тактичность и ничего не сказал, доверяясь её кулинарным талантам), а потом обернулась и некоторое время смотрела на него.  
Не зная наверняка, что творится сейчас у неё в голове, Клинт просто молчал и не отводил взгляд.  
Чуть погодя Нат выдохнула и, с обычной грацией, подошла к нему. Прижалась к его спине, обвивая рукой за плечи, щекой касаясь его головы. Клинт немного осел на стуле, опираясь на неё, легко сжал её предплечье.  
— Привет, — сказала Нат наконец, как будто только вошла.  
— И тебе, — отозвался он, и всё снова стало нормально.


End file.
